Simplify the following expression: ${-4q+10-8q}$
Solution: Rewrite to group the ${q}$ terms together: $ {-4q - 8q} + 10$ Combine the ${q}$ terms: $ {-12q} + 10$ The simplified expression is $-12q + 10$